


Lie with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sex doesn't alarm me!'</p><p>Even in a romantic relationship, Sherlock will always be Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie with Me

The changes were subtle. In fact, neither of them really noticed. Sherlock couldn’t remember when he first kissed John on the cheek as he was leaving for work. John didn’t recall when he first twirled one of Sherlock’s curls around his finger. When did they first hold hands in public? When did they start wearing matching socks? When did John first wrap a blanket around Sherlock when he fell asleep in his chair?

It was a cold evening in midwinter. Sherlock had just finished a case; not a difficult one. Scotland Yard were mystified by it, but clearly nobody except Sherlock had suspected the snake. John was typing up the case on his blog and Sherlock was laid back in his chair, holding his violin, resting the bow over the strings. It was as he had completely forgotten that he had been playing, having stopped in mid tune. The room was shadowy, with just the light of a couple of lamps and the glare of the laptop screen to illuminate the two figures. Everything was silent, save for the tapping of the computer keys.

Eventually Sherlock stood and began to walk towards his bedroom without saying a word.  
   ‘Sherlock?’ John said, looking over at his flatmate.  
   ‘I’m going to bed.’ He replied.  
   ‘I don’t know if maybe you wanted to... I don’t know,’ John said, tripping over his words a little. ‘You don’t want to come in with me, do you?’  
   ‘Why would I want to do that?’ Sherlock asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.  
   ‘Well, usually couples who live together sleep in the same bed.’   
   ‘So we’re a couple?’   
   ‘Yes, well, I’d say we were.’ John said, smiling. Sherlock stayed silent, still looking a little confused. He pulled the strings of his blue dressing gown a little tighter. He turned his head to the side a little and lowered his left eyebrow and raised his right.  
   ‘Oh,’ he said, showing some sign of realisation. He swallowed, lifting up his chin and taking a deep breath.  
   ‘We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Sherlock. You just go and sleep in your own bed.’  
   ‘It’s fine.’  
   ‘What is?’  
   Sherlock paused. ‘This. Us.’

John shut his laptop. He walked over to Sherlock, who was still standing in the darkened kitchen, and took his hand. John opened the door to his own bedroom. Inside, he gently pushed Sherlock down onto the right side of the bed. John sat down on his left and pushed Sherlock in the chest so that he was lying back on the pillows.  
   ‘We can just lie here. Just like this.’ John said softly, rolling his head to the side to look at Sherlock.  
   ‘And you’re okay with that?’ Sherlock asked hesitantly.  
   ‘I don’t mind at all, Sherlock.’ John whispered, gently touching Sherlock’s face. ‘It’s enough to have you near me. I don’t ask for anything more than this. Now, let’s go to sleep.’ He leaned over and switched the bedside lamp off. The room darkened so John couldn’t see the smile that crept across Sherlock’s face. They pulled the covers over themselves and closed their eyes.  
   ‘Goodnight, John.’ Sherlock muttered into the darkness.  
   ‘Goodnight, Sherlock.’


End file.
